


Sin of our thoughts

by ashcat



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Sins, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knows it’s a sin but maybe that’s not so important anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin of our thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Non graphic discussion of 14 and 16 year old thoughts and wet dreams/masturbation  
> Fills the free space with kinks: virginity/celibacy

Gabriel Gray had tried so hard to be “good” when he was young, had tried to be what his mother had wanted. He went to Mass with her every Sunday. He faithfully confessed his sins to the priest, and tried to pretend it was as anonymous as they wanted him to believe. He’d caught the priest looking at him differently after his last confession though - the one where he told them about his dreams.

He learned to do laundry at fourteen. He woke up to fading dream about Cynthia Lowery’s panties, extrapolated from the sliver he’d seen when he’d bent to pick up the pen that’d rolled under her table in lab. Unfortunately, what woke him was readily apparent as he had sticky viscous fluid all over his briefs and his baby blue sheets.

He stared in mute horror by the light of the sickly orange street lamp. This... was a sin. One he’d learned about in catechism class. “Fu-,” he caught himself and turned it into “-udgesticks.” No need to increase his sins tonight, he thought bitterly as he went about stripping the bed, heedless of the late hour.

Gabriel thought about would this technically be a sin since he had been asleep at the time as he went about remaking the bed and quietly tip toed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He left his underwear in the pile with his sheets and resolved to tell his mother if she asked in the morning that he’d spilled some soda on his sheets.

He’d rather get yelled at over that offense than the real one.

He made his way down the creepy basement steps the next day after school and taught himself how to do laundry after painstakingly watching Mrs. Hernandez from the 2nd floor do her own set. Virginia had praised him as her ‘little gentleman’ later that month when he volunteered to do all his own laundry from then on.

If only she knew the reason why...

He was sixteen before he figured out why this kept happening and that he could fix it... all he had to do was make himself feel good in the shower. By then, he was less concerned with the fact it was a sin and significantly more concerned that he did it to thoughts of not only Becky Dondaldson’s ample bosom peeking out over her low cut top, but to Tommy Hernandez’s lush lips the way they wrapped around a soda pop bottle seemed obscene when he thought about them wrapping around something else.

And wasn’t it just fate that sometimes Gabriel was able to sneak a dirty shirt out of Mrs. Hernandez’s laundry and sniff it, thinking about it being next to Tommy’s skin.

Gabriel knew then, as he continued touching himself despite the prohibitions against it, that he had a bit of evil in him. He could deny it all he wanted, say a hundred hail mary’s and yet... he wasn’t going to stop doing this. He kept running his hands, so large now as his body kept growing, over his dick until it spurted.

It felt too good to quit; especially in his life where so little else did.


End file.
